


Cut Me Now, Cut Me Deep

by M14Mouse



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Angst, Community: love bingo, Gen, Prompt: Forgive Me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 06:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M14Mouse/pseuds/M14Mouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Chameleon keeps cutting him up. He doesn't know how to stop the bleeding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cut Me Now, Cut Me Deep

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: Don't own them.   
> Prompt: Forgive Me

G has been threatened a million times before. First, it came from foster parents, foster brothers and sisters. It was threatened not to tell the parent or tell the social worker. He was threatened not to talk, not shout, not to look, and not to walk away or run away. As he grew up, it changed from foster homes to criminals. They threatened to kill him, to blow him up, to cut him up and the list goes on and on.

At the end of the day, their threats meant nothing. They rolled off him as much as rain washing off a car. For the longest, he had nothing to value. He had no belongings. He had no family. He had no value himself. The only value that he really had was for his country and his service.

For many years, it was like that. It was almost simple that way.

That changed when Sam became his partner. Everything changed now that he thought about it. Sure, he had partners before. Their partnerships were brief but effective. With Sam, they clicked on the some level.

One case turned into another and another…then their partnership turned into five years.

For the first time…he valued something.

He valued Sam's friendship, his ideas, and opinions (not that he would actually say that).

In turn, he felt for the first time in a long time. He felt valued.

And before his very eyes, he felt it grow. With Sam, came Kensi, Hetty, Dom, Deeks, Eric, Nell, Nat and the many agents that he has befriended over the years. It felt strange when they cared about his well-being. How he was feeling…has he been sleeping…where he has been sleeping…

The little things that he didn't care about…they did. Sometimes, it drove him nuts but a part of him cherished it.

Until he tried to take it away….a chameleon…much like himself. It was a man that he took down. He remembered the day clearly. He remembered pulling the trigger and watching the chameleon fall to the ground. He never checked up to see what happened to the man once he was down. No, his job was done. Looking back…he wished he did check. Leaving the man alive has came back to haunt him. He has killed friends and people connected to him. He tried to kill his team.

It made his blood boil and has gotten under his skin like no one else has. He wanted to reach across the table and kill the man for putting the people he cared about in danger. But he knew that the man would be take great pleasure to see his career go down the drain.

As much as the man got to him, he got to the man just as much. He could tell by every twitch of his body. A little part of him took great pleasure of getting under the man's skin.

In those moments, he realized how similar they were. It was almost holding a crystal ball and seeing what type of man that he could have become.

He knew what the man would do if they let him go.

He couldn't allow it. He wouldn't put his team in danger anymore especially because of him.

The only thing he asked was for them to forgive him for what he was about to do.

End


End file.
